


Under the Influence

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking leading to a discovery</p>
<p>Written for caera1996 for <a href="http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/">Happy Trekmas 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

“I’m horny.”

“You’re drunk.”

“No. I’m buzzed. You’re drunk.”

“As if you could tell the difference.”

“I can. You spent most of our first year buzzed.”

“Dammit,” McCoy cursed as he leaned closer to Kirk. The lounger they sank into after their first round of drinks was old and worn with a sunken spot in the middle from someone spending too much time sitting there. As a result McCoy found himself tipped towards Kirk and honestly, he wasn’t inclined to move. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Kirk’s body was warm, so it wasn’t a hardship to be pressed against him. Just because he’d been married to a woman, it doesn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate a male body, especially one as fine as Kirk’s. He just wasn’t willing to risk their friendship just because he too was horny and found Kirk sexy. 

“You do.”

“I do what?” he asked confused.

“Find me sexy.”

“Son of a bitch. I said that out loud?”

“You did.”

“Dammit Jim,” McCoy complained, not happy to hear the amusement in Jim’s voice.

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yeah, Bones. A kiss. You know when two people who are attracted to one another press their lips together. A kiss.”

“I know what a kiss is, you infant.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“It was not… it was the who…”

“Bones, you’re drunk.”

“Yeah, I think, I am.”

“Are you going to remember this in the morning?”

“I have no idea.”

“Then I’m going to do this, because I want to know what it is like before you go back to being your normal surly bastard self that we all know and love.”

“Do what?” McCoy asked then added, “I am not surly.”

“Yes. You are. And I’m going to this.”

The next thing McCoy knew, he was being pushed back as Jim straddled his lap. He felt his best friend’s hands frame his face and lips touch his, soft and tentative at first as if Jim was afraid of being rejected. With the swipe of Jim’s tongue against his lips, he opened and knew he was a goner. Gripping Jim’s hips, he gave into the kiss. Their tongues glided and dueled for dominance. He knew there was no way he wasn’t going to take what Jim was offering. It had been too long since he felt this good. He just hoped he didn’t regret it in the morning.

*** &***

McCoy woke with a pounding head and a fuzzy mouth. God, feeling the way he felt, he knew he and Jim had drank way too much last night. Rolling over, he discovered two things; one, he was naked in bed, while not unusual for him to sleep in the buff, he didn’t remember undressing, and two, he wasn’t alone. The body now mere inches from him was lean and definitely male. Jim.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Huh, what?”

Dropping his head back down on his pillow, McCoy closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with the fact he might have had sex with his best friend. “Did we?” he asked still not looking at Jim. 

“Pretty sure we did something.”

“Oh hell,” McCoy mumbled.

“I knew you’d regret it in the morning.”

McCoy removed his am from over his eyes and looked at Jim. “I don’t regret any sex we might have had. I regret the fact I don’t remember it,” he clarified before rolling over and pinning Jim to the bed. 

“What a shame, sex with me is usually always memorable.”

“Infant,” McCoy stated before leaning down and claiming Jim’s mouth in a less than gentle kiss then stopping just as suddenly. “You don’t remember either,” he declared. “How often does that sex with me is always memorable bullshit work and your partners are too drunk to remember?” he asked over Jim’s protests, keeping Kirk's body under his.

“Often enough,” Jim admitted.

McCoy motioned between them, “for this to be more than a what could have been. No more bullshit from either of us. Been there done that, burned the shirt with lies and half truths in a relationship,” with his peace said he rolled off Jim and headed to the shower. He wasn’t sure he was making the right move or not but if he and Jim had any hope of being more than an almost one night stand and keeping a friendship, they had to be completely honest with one another. 

Adjusting the temperature of the water, he stepped under the spray, tipping his head forward; he let the water pound against his neck and back. The water felt good running down his body, rinsing away the tension and misgivings about the previous night. He’d left the ball in Jim’s court now it was up to him to decide where they would go from there. 

He didn’t have to wait long as he heard the snick of the shower door opening and felt arms circle his waist. 

“We didn’t have sex. We were both a little too incapacitated by the alcohol. I want to and I’d like to see if there could be more. You’re the only person I trust,” Jim admitted. 

McCoy turned in Jim’s embrace. With one hand on Jim’s hip, he used the other to cup Jim’s cheek, his thumb caressing Jim’s lip. “Yes,” is all he says before sliding his hand into Jim’s unruly blond hair and kissing him with the same force Jim had used on him the night before. Yes, he wanted this. Yes, the feel of Jim’s body against his turned him on beyond belief. And yes, he didn’t want this feeling to end anytime soon. 

The hot water beat down on them as they kissed, their bodies moving together as I’d they had been having quickies in the shower forever instead of this being the first time. And when they both found completion the evidence washed down the drain. 

Holding each other up, McCoy reached behind him to grab a bar of soap and ran it over Jim’s body enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under his hands. When he finished he handed the bar to Jim. And closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jim’s hands on him. This was something he really didn’t want to give up, ever. 

“Dry off and go back to bed?”

He opened his eyes and smiled. “Sounds like a good idea.” They had the day off, they could worry about everything else tomorrow. Dammit. One orgasm and now he sounded like Scarlet O’Hara. Jim’s laugh told him that he’d said that out loud again. He’d have to watch that, but right now a bed and Jim’s arms were waiting.


End file.
